


End of the season shorties

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Short Stories, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Just a few short stories wrapped in 1 from after the last race.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Sergio Perez & Lance Stroll
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	End of the season shorties

**Author's Note:**

> Okay these are short, cute and I guess my way of dealing with the season being over. Most of these are written from a friendship point of view. Some can possibly be read as more if you wanted to and 1 is an romance aka slash one. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to skip over that one. You can tell them apart by the & for friendship and the / for slash in the pairing 😉
> 
> Also I haven't proof read this, so sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> Have fun reading!

***** Sebastian & Charles *****

Starting to get annoyed Sebastian pushed Charles back a little. The Monegasque was glued to his arm and kept on hugging him. “Charles, please” he sighed.

His team mate didn’t say anything, just tightened his hold on the German’s arm.

“You know I’m not leaving right. I’ll be back next season” he told the younger with barely exciting patience.

“No you won’t” Charles pouted. “You’ll be all the way over in that green garage with Stroll” resentment clear in his voice.

They had discussed this already, more than once even. And he knew that Charles was far from happy that he was leaving the team, but what the kid didn’t seem to understand was that it hadn’t been his choice. The team hadn’t offered him a new contract, making it clear that there was no room left for him anymore. And albeit it being a bitter pill to swallow, to be betrayed heartlessly like that by the team that he had loved for so long, he was actually relieved right now that the adventure was coming to an end. To leave this horror season behind.

“Charles we’ve talked about this.” Tiredly rubbing his forehead,

“But I don’t want you to leave.” And he could actually see Charles’ eyes watering.

“That isn’t up to us, and you know it.” But now he was the one hugging the younger. “And you know I’ll always be there for you whenever you need it.”

“Really?” Hope clear in the kid’s eyes.

Nodding his head, he smiled. “Just don’t call me in the middle of the night or bother me with nonsense things. Nor will I do online racing with you, especially when you’re streaming, understand?”

Solemnly Charles nodded. Big grin forming on his lips. “I won’t.”

“Good.” Pulling his arm free gently. “No go on and bother Pierre or something” he teased, waving him away with a fond smile.

They might have had their difference on the track, but he would miss Charles as well and had been truly touched by the younger’s helmet for him. Even if he thought it was a bit much, since he wasn’t retiring, only changing teams.

Grinning, Charles hugged him one more time, before wisely taking his leave.

***** Daniel & Max *****

Daniel was waiting for him with open arms, but instead of a hug, he gave the man a playful shove. “You just had to go and steal the fastest lap away from me, didn’t you?” With pretended offence.

With a playful glint in his eyes, Daniel grinned. “Well I couldn’t let you have all the fun now, could I?”

“Fun? Oh yeah mate, it was simply lovely driving all race by myself.” Rolling his eyes.

Daniel huffed. “Oh please, don’t tell me you didn’t at least get a bit of a kick out of taking such a lead over Mercedes.” Which okay, he had. It was nice being the one so much in front for once, instead of being the one trailing behind them. “Besides I drove by my lonesome self for quite a while too. To the point I was about to go all Celine and sing ‘All by myself’ over the radio.

Growing he threw his eyes up. “Please tell me you didn’t?”

“Nah, but it was tempting” Daniel grinned. “Which remind me, we should dust of that karaoke machine you gave me last year, when we get back home.”

Narrowing his eyes, Max glared at him. “I am not singing!”

“Oh come on, humor me” Daniel all but begged. Throwing in his puppy dog eyes. “We can do it together, just us.”

He rather not. He hated singing, but even he found it impossible to resist and say no to Daniel.

“Come on, you know you wanna” Daniel edged him on with a grin. Bumping his shoulder.

“We’ll see” Max told him. Knowing he would cave if Daniel kept on pressing and trying to convince him. At least this way he created a little more time for himself to come up with a good excuse why he couldn’t.

“Alright” Daniel smiled happily. “Just text me when you get back in Monaco, will ya?”

The man being aware of his plans to go back to the Netherlands first, before returning home. Looking forward to officially meet his nephew Luka.

“Sounds lovely mate.”

“And don’t forget to sent me pictures. I wanna see photos of the newest little lion cub” the Aussie winked. “Wanna see if he looks a bit like my little lion.

Glaring, he playfully gave the man another shove. “I am not yours, nor am I little” he huffed in offence, only making Daniel grin wider.

“That’s what you think.”

Opening his mouth, he was ready to argue, before deciding against it. It would only be a waste of energy and no use.

“Come on let’s celebrate the end of the season.”

***** Sergio & Lance *****

“It’s so unfair” Lance stated for what felt like the millionth time. And even when he agreed, Sergio was just ready to forget all about this last race. Resetting his mind, so that his season and possibly his Formula 1 career ended the week before, on a high.

“I’m getting to the bottom of this. I promise” Lance told him, full determination.

“Nah, don’t bother” he waved. It was very kind of the kid, but what was the point? He wouldn’t be here next season anyway.

As painful as it the reality of it was, he had mostly made his peace with it. F1 was a harsh world, you had to bring a lot to the table to the teams to offer you a seat. And his sadly his talent nor the sponsor money he brought along proven to be enough for that.

“But you deserve a better last race. This could possibly be your last race in F1. It can’t end like this” the younger rambled on, not aware of how those words hurt. Peace with or not, it was still a sensitive subject. Making him more determined to be back for the 2022 season.

“It’s all very kind of you Lance, but unfortunately there is nothing you or any of us can do to change it. It’s better to just let it go.” Trying to both convince his team mate and himself.

Lance didn’t look happy, but the his shoulder’s slumbered, making him look like a sad puppy. “I still can’t believe you’re not going to be here next year.” Sorrow in his eyes.

Taking a hold of his shoulder, Sergio gave it a squeeze. “You’ll have Sebastian next year. I’m sure you’ll get to learn a great deal from him.” Having no doubt that the German would take care of the Canadian, who although hardened a bit by being in F1, was still too soft and precious.

Lance gave him a half smile, reminding him of how his opinion on the younger had changed. Having witnessed the boy’s passion and talent from up close. He definitely wasn’t the spoiled rich boy people made him out to be.

“Gonna miss you so much” Lance said. Choking up, he threw himself at the Mexican.

“Going to miss you too.” Hugging the boy back with a sad smile.

It was all so bittersweet.

***** Alex & George *****

“I was so close” Alex grumbled. “A few more laps and I would have had Lewis and gotten a podium.”

Sitting on the bed, George watched his friend pace the room with a fond smile.

“Mate, I love you, but do you honestly think Lewis Hamilton would let himself be overtaken so easily?”

“Well no, maybe not. But I was so much faster at the end. My tires were better and I was closing in” Alex replied rather sadly. “And I just wanted to get one more podium, you know. One that would feel even better if it came by overtaking a Mercedes.”

“I understand mate.” Nodding his head.

They hadn’t talked about it and he knew Alex wasn’t willing to do so, but there was a chance this could have been the Thai’s last race in Formula 1. He hoped it wouldn’t be. He rather liked having his friend around to share his dream with.

“But we can’t always get the result we wanted mate.” The memory of what had happened last weekend still fresh on his mind.

Alex eyes widened. “Oh George. I’m so sorry.” Sitting down on the bed next to him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Bumping their shoulders. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m kind of relieved the season is finally over. I am very much looking forward to going home and sleep in my own bed.”

“Oh yeah, absolutely.” Alex nodded. “Can’t wait to cuddle with my cats.”

“Crazy cat person” he teased with a fond chuckle.

Alex grinned. “That’s me.”

Both of them sharing a smile.

***** Nico/Kevin *****

Opening his room door, Kevin blinked. Checking if his eyes weren’t deceiving him. But they weren’t, Nico was really standing there. Leaned forward, admiring the steering wheel gifted to him by Steiner.

What the hell?

He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was meant to be home in Denmark, waiting for his return.

Upon hearing him enter, the man quickly stood back up right. Lips spreading into a grin. “Surprise.” Opening up his arms widely.

Fighting back a smile, he shook his head in disbelief. “What are you even doing here?”

“Surprising you of course” the German grinned. Stepping closer to him. “So are you surprised?”

Breathing out a laugh, he nodded.

“Besides I wanted to be here, well as close as possible, for you last race.” Grin transforming into a sympathetic smile. “I know it isn’t easy having to say goodbye.”

“No it isn’t” he admitted. Even when he had seen it coming and honestly was alright with it. Part of him actually a little relieved of not having that Haas anymore. To not have to struggle with it race after race.

Closing the distance, Nico cupped his cheek. “Are you okay?” Concern written in his blue eyes.

“I will be.” Wrapping his arms around the German’s waist, hugging him.

Closing his eyes when two arms embraced him back. Holding him close.

“So damn proud of you _schatz_ ” Nico murmured close to his ear.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he felt overwhelmed by sudden abundance of emotions. The realization sinking in that this was it. He had raced his last race. There would be no more. At least not in Formula 1.

And where one door closes, another one opened. Counting his blessing that Nico was actually willing to move to the States with him for the next step in his career.

“Shhh, I’ve got you” Nico soothed. “Let it all out.”

Taking a step back, he wiped the tears away. “It’s weird you know.” Walking around the German, sitting down on the bed. “I had such high hopes. Back when I made my debut. Especially after getting a podium in my very first race” he tried to explain all these emotions that had were taking over. “Never in a million years had I imagined that it would be immediately be the best result of my career. That it would only go downhill from there, no matter how hard I tried.” Finally admitting to himself how much of his energy that had caused. How it had started to tear him down.

Coming to sit down next to him, Nico wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Sometimes it simply isn’t meant to be.” Voice full understanding. “Just look at me, never managing to get even one podium. But that doesn’t make me any less talented, does it?” Kevin shook his head. “And neither does how your career went make you any less talented. And I’m sure you will get a chance. To shine. To show your talent. So please never lose faith in yourself.”

Choking up, his heart warmed with pure love for this amazing man. “I love you.” Hugging Nico tightly.

“ _Jeg elsker dig._ ”

***** Carlos & Lando *****

Snuggling up close, Lando shushed the Spaniard when he tried to speak. Not wanting to talk, but just enjoy the man’s presence one more time.

Okay that sounded a tad too dramatic. It wasn’t like this was goodbye for them. They simply wouldn’t be team mate anymore after this day and that made him sad.

Carlos had turned out to be a far better team mate than he could have ever imagine. From the moment they met, albeit it being a little awkward they had just connected. With the man helping him and guiding him in his debut season. Knowing just when to crack a joke to relieve some of his tension, or to make him snap out of it.

And now he was leaving to Ferrari.

He hadn’t wanted to and tried not to, but in some ways he did resent the man for it at first. Unable to understand why he would wanted to leave. What they had at McLaren was pretty great, and the team was still taking steps forward to get better. And with next year’s Mercedes engine, he hoped they could close the distance to the top, or at least to Red Bull.

But for Carlos, Ferrari had been a child hood dream, and in the end he found that he couldn’t blame the man for taking the offer and realizing his dream.

Still he had taken a bit of pleasure in Ferrari’s fall from grace this season. Nor was he above teasing the Spaniard about it. How instead of taking a step up to the great Ferrari, he was actually taking a step back.

Luckily Carlos always took it with good humor. Always finding something to tease him back with.

A sad smile formed on his face. He would really miss their banter.

“Go to sleep” Carlos told him.

Feeling fingers in his hair, massaging his skull.

Relaxing, he found himself slowly drifting asleep.

No they wouldn’t be team mates anymore, but their friendship would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think or say hi on tumblr: Rizz07 😊


End file.
